


hey it's me again

by literatiruinedme



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, Halloween, drunk jyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: Jyn calls Cassian drunk. Some witchcraft ensues.





	hey it's me again

**Author's Note:**

> okay so a couple of us wanted to celebrate Halloween with a rebelcaptain fic; here’s my contribution.
> 
> in my head it's a little incoherent, but i hope you like it.
> 
> and the [mood board.](https://imgur.com/8lovZgj)

“ _Hey, it's me again,_ ” Jyn sang into the receiver of her phone.

Cassian heard Han yell something in the background.

“ _I'm so in love with you again-_ ”

“Jyn, are you drink?”

“Shut up,” she laughed before continuing singing. “ _Please, can I see you every day?_ ”

Cassian sighed, biting back a smile. “Do you want me to come get you?”

“I want you to come drink with me,” she groaned.

“Hey!”

“Han, leave me-”

“Give me the phone.”

“No-” There was a bit of rustling as Han tried to take the phone. Very distantly Cassian heard Jyn's whining _that's not fair, you giant!_

Han huffed. “Cassian?”

“Han?”

“Come get your fiancée.”

Before Cassian could respond, the line went dead.

He sighed as he got off the couch, walked over to the kitchen and turned off the oven. “I'm sure that'll be good for my dinner,” he mumbled to himself. He walked over to the door, pulled on his shoes, and grabbed his keys as he walked out the door.

The Falcon wasn't too far from their house, he could walk.

He shoved his keys and then his hands into his jacket pockets, and walked down the front path to the sidewalk. He turned, following the sidewalk for the walk into town.

It only took him fifteen minutes to make it to The Falcon. He tugged the door open, taking in the bright lights, background music, and the sounds of his very drunk girlfriend laughing loudly.

Cassian couldn't help but smile when her gaze met his.

She smiled widely, quickly (and clumsily) making her way to him. “Cassian,” she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling when she pushed up on the tips of her toes for a kiss. He smiled, leaning in to kiss her gently, despite the way her hands were gripping his shoulders like she wanted more. “Can I take you home?”

“Yes,” Han answered for her.

Cassian smiled, shaking his head. “You're the one who gave the drinks to her.”

“ _No_ , her witch of a best friend ordered enough shots for both of them and made Jyn drink all of them.”

Leia waved from the other end of the bar.

Cassian's brows furrowed as he looked back down at Jyn. She was barely paying attention, resting her temple on his chest as she looked down at the bar top. Cassian smiled, reaching up to tap the tip of her nose.

She blinked, looking up at him with a broad smile. “Hi.”

“Hello.” He leaned in to kiss her forehead before smiling again. “You ready to go home?”

She frowned. “But I'm having fun.”

“But we can have fun at home, too.” He brushed a lock of hair back behind her ear. “I'm making your _favourite_.”

Her eyes went wide with excitement. “Prime rib?”

Cassian laughed. “Use your sober brain, Jyn. It's almost ten o'clock.”

She pursed her lips as she hummed in thought. “Something from my garden?”

He nodded, carefully maneuvering them towards the door. “Yes, ma'am.”

“We have to go!”

Cassian opened his mouth to respond, only to be dragged out the door by a suddenly impassioned Jyn.

“Good luck!” Han yelled as she pulled Cassian over the threshold.

As soon as they were outside, Jyn put two fingers in her mouth and whistled.

“We can walk,” Cassian laughed just as a broom flew into view.

“Walking is _boring_.”

“Yes, but walking means time together.”

“You have me for the rest of the night, honey,” she purred, pulling him into her orbit (intentionally or unintentionally, he didn't know- nor did he care). “When we get home is a matter of when the fun begins.”

He sighed, just as Jyn’s black broom flew to a stop beside her. “She doesn't like me.”

“Stardust doesn't like _anyone_.”

“Yes, but she can _drop me_ from forty feet.”

Jyn swatted the broom when it moved closer towards Cassian.

It liked to sweep at his feet- something Jyn claimed was just the broom’s version of teasing, but Cassian wasn't so sure.

“Cassi, I'm too drunk to walk,” she admitted with a laugh.

“What if I walk?” Cassian asked, still eyeing the broom. “You can get on my back.” He offered Jyn a small smile. “Please?”

“Fine,” Jyn sighed, despite the smile on her face. She leaned down to whisper something to the broom.

Cassian hated that it _looked_ offended.

The broom suddenly turned so it was horizontal. It spun, slapping the back of Cassian's thigh before disappearing off in the direction of their home.

He sighed. At least the vacuum was _helpful_.

“Stop being so mean to her,” Jyn said, leaning into him.

He smiled, reaching up to cup her cheeks. “I'll be nice when she _cleans_.”

Jyn hummed, slowly walking around Cassian before stopping with her hands on his shoulders. “She does if you're nice,” she whispered in his ear. Cassian hummed, about to retort when Jyn jumped, using his shoulders as leverage to push herself higher so her legs wrapped around his waist.

He took one step forward to steady himself.

“Okay?” She asked, her breath hot in his ear.

“Yes.” He nodded, suppressing a shiver at the cold October air as he finally started walking. He smiled when he felt Jyn press a somewhat sloppy kiss to the space just below his ear. “What're you doing, devil woman?” He teased, sucking in a breath through his teeth when she nipped at the space she'd just kissed.

“Having fun,” she hummed, kissing her way to his cheek. “Same thing you could have been doing if you weren't afraid of a stick and some straw.”

“I'm not afraid-” He shivered when one of her hands slid down his shoulder, the tips of her fingers slipping into the collar of his shirt. “I just don't trust it.”

He turned to cut through the town graveyard, trying to ignore the intention of her touches. “Cassian?”

He hummed, barely paying attention as he carried her.

“Where are we going?”

“Thought you'd want to visit your mother.”

Jyn hummed. “We'll see her for the ceremony-”

He stopped just short of the entrance to Jyn's family mausoleum. He let her slip down to the ground before pulling his keys from his pocket. He looked back at Jyn with a shrug. “You said her name in your sleep last night.” He paused as soon as he picked up the padlock, watching as it opened itself. He looked up at Jyn with a brow raised. She shrugged just as he shoved his keys back in his pocket. He pulled the doors open, smiling when Jyn walked past him into the mausoleum.

She held a hand out to him, waiting until he took it before she continued walking down the steps. She let go of his hand as soon as she stepped on solid ground. She whistled once more as Cassian took his usual seat on the bottom step.

Liana meowed as she entered the mausoleum, sitting down next to Cassian.

He smiled, reaching out to scratch between the cat's ears.

Jyn waved a hand towards her, closing the doors with a rush of air. She walked over to scratch Liana’s chin, smiling when the familiar practically fell into Cassian's side, already leaning into his touch.

“Don't laugh.” The cat looked up at her. “You're drunk.”

Jyn rolled her eyes, standing up straight. She reached out to brush Cassian's hair out of his eyes. “You're correct.” She pulled away, smiling to herself when he whined.

Liana stood, moving to sit in Cassian's lap, her tail swishing back and forth as they watched Jyn draw a few lines in chalk and set down five crystals. The cat hissed, walking over to Jyn. “You really are drunk- Jyn, that line looks like it was drawn by a five-year-old.”

Cassian chuckled, closing his eyes as he leaned back against the wall, stretching his legs across the steps. He listened to them bicker for a few minutes until Liana padded over and laid down in his lap. He reached out to pet the familiar, his eyes still closed.

Jyn murmured something under her breath before she launched off into whatever spell she was casting.

There was a flash of light before Jyn gasped. “ _Mama_.”

“My baby.”

Cassian blinked, looking towards Jyn and the semitransparent body of his soon-to-be mother-in-law. He smiled, watching them hug.

“Why are you here, darling?” She asked, resting her hands on Jyn's upper arms. “Where's-” Lyra turned, smiling when she noticed Cassian. “There he is.”

“Hello,” Cassian smiled, easing Liana off of his lap before he stood.

“What are you two doing here?” Lyra asked as Cassian stepped closer. “Is something wrong?” She gasped. “The wedding-”

“It's all fine,” Jyn interrupted, taking Lyra's hand in hers just as Cassian stopped next to her. “Everything's fine, Cassian just suggested we visit on our way home.”

“Oh!” she smiled. “Of course, that's very kind of-” Lyra paused, turning to look at Jyn. “Are you drunk?”

Jyn's eyes went wide. “No,” she said at the same time Liana jumped onto the stone casket behind them and said _yes_.

Jyn turned to the familiar with narrowed eyes, huffing as Liana ignored her, in favour of licking the fur of one of her paws.

Cassian smiled, wrapping his arm around Jyn's waist. “Only a little,” he said, pulling Jyn's closer so he could kiss the crown of her head.

Lyra smiled, squeezing Jyn's hand. “My dear-”

“I blame Leia,” Jyn blurted out, her frown giving away that she'd attempted for more subtly.

Cassian and Lyra laughed together.

Lyra reached out to cup Jyn's cheek. “Some things don't change.”

“It's only been five years since you passed.”

“And in those five years I've only been surprised by you getting engaged to your best friend,” Lyra said with a wink.

Jyn blushed, leaning into Cassian. “Yeah, whatever,” she sighed.

Suddenly Cassian felt like he was a teenager again, listening to Jyn try to defend herself to the only other person that could talk circles around her as she leaned into him for support.

“How many days again?” Lyra asked. “Your father was curious.”

Jyn snorted, giving Cassian a look that said, _sure, it was Galen._ “Five days.”

Lyra smiled. “That’s so close.”

Cassian squeezed Jyn's hand, drawing her attention up to him. He smiled when she met his gaze.

“Yeah,” she said, smiling up at Cassian. She squeezed his hand. “Almost.”


End file.
